The present invention relates to a reel seat for a fishing rod, and more particularly to a device for mounting a lining piece internally mounted on a hood portion into which a reel foot is inserted.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Hei 5-43863 shows a reel seat having a structure A which is assembled by providing a lining piece into a hood. In this structure, an engagement means is constructed so that an engagement bore B is formed on an upper portion of the hood, a downwardly projecting edge C is formed at the bore edge, an engagement projection G which is to be inserted into the engagement bore B is formed in the other lining piece D, and a recess groove H for receiving the downwardly projection edge C is formed in the base portion of the lining piece D. However, when the engagement projection G is inserted into the engagement bore B in assembling the hood and the lining piece, the engagement projection G is obstructed by the downwardly projection edge C, resulting in difficulty in assembling. Since the coupling force between the downwardly projecting edge C and the recess groove H is weak, the pull-off of the lining piece D occurs in the assembling work. Accordingly, adhesives or the like are used for assisting the coupling force.